Assassin Spider-Venom
and Anaconda]] History : Newsflash: I'm not the'' "Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man" anymore. Some folks need killing, and this monster's a prime example. '' :: --''' Spider-Man-8351 to Superior Spider-Man-616 src In this universe Spider-Man became an assassin working alongside Wolverine. He has left his ex-wife Mary Jane for Death. Due to this,he can not die forever. When a danger came to the Spider-Men of the multiverse, the Superior Spider-Man sought him out among others to fight off the threat.1 He went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to assassinate Freddy and his friends,and maybe anybody who is on his death list. He is also a mercenary. He is best friends with Carnage Deadpool,however disliking his quips. Powers and AbilitiesEdit and Ryan]] Powers Presumably this version of Spider-Man has highly refined versions of his 616 counterpart, as he has received formall training. He has beaten the Black Widow, a top agent of SHIELD with ease. He also has highly refined powers of the Venom symbiote. '''Immortallity: Due to dating Death,he has immortallity. He CAN die,but he revives a few hours later. He can live forever. Soul Protection: His soul is sold to Death,so nobody can possess him,etc. Abilities His spider-sense has been honed to the point where he just 'knows things', and is developed to the point that he knows what's going to happen before his opponent could think about it, so beating him is nearly impossible due to this precognition. He has demonstrated knowing what would happen to Wolverine and a sniper hiding in the trees while being severall hundred feet away from them, engaged in his own activities, and planned the entire situation exactly right to know what was going to happen. Strength level Assumed to have more physicall strength than his 616 counterpart as a result of his training. It's assumed to be 60 tons. Weaknesses Presumably the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. ParaphernalliaEdit Equipment Web-Gun, Webshooters Magic Satchel which gives him anything he wants. Venom's armor Transportation Web-Slinging. Teleportation Device. Weapons Gun in his web-shooters. also Impact webbing and standard web-shooters. Notes * He has shown no quallms about killing and does what it takes to get the job done. This might be because of his prolonged exposure to Wolverine and their friendship, enabling him to adapt to his type of personallity. * Shown to be always serious, lacking his quips and joking demeanor in battle. This could possibly be because he has no problem 'coping' with the situation like his mainstream counterpart or simply because he has just stopped due of his friendship with Wolverine. * The events of "Edge of the Spider-verse" demonstrate that his leaving New York and his former life was a choice to protect his loved ones and minimize his impact on them. In his universe, "With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, and Greater Enemies," who would put people like Mary Jane and Aunt May in grave danger to get at him. * Peter knew of the Multiverse before facing Karn.1 * Spidey believes another Spider-Man probably replaced him back in New York.1 * This Spiderman's webbing has been rendered as black rather than white in some full-color panels. (but not uniformly or with explanation) Trivia * Peter killed a swordsman with a gun in his web-shooter without hesitation. Category:Fan Characters